


You're My Whole Stage

by Thatflor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Drama, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Gerita Week, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatflor/pseuds/Thatflor
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt just moved to California with his mom, after his parents ugly divorce, hes a good student and everything but his only way of letting his feelings out is through acting, however he keeps that his little secretbut maybe acting wont be his only outlet for long, a certain Drama King might change that.
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. My Only Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I started writing this story at 16 years old on Wattpad, and now I'm 21 in my last year of undergrad. I just thought it would be fun to post this on here. Maybe I'll finish it, who knows?   
> It's not the best writing, but I remember being so happy to write new chapters when I got home from school. Anyways here it is!

*Ludwig POV

My parents had a collection of plays in the house, when i was little we would always act them out as a family. Back then we were so happy, all i saw were smiles, my brother Gilbert and I would sometimes act out the plays for our parents.

*flashback* (A/N- im just making up play lines)

Gil: why hath you gone to thy woods fair man? WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY THE CHICK?!

Lud: WE ARE DOING THIS FOR MOM AND DAD SO JUST DO IT! .... *cough* Because my fair lady, in order to have your hand in marriage i must first slay thy dragon"

Their parents smiled, and laughed at Gil's comment, then later joined in as the king and queen.   
*end of flashback*

But that was such a long time ago, years later my parents just didnt get along anymore and had an ugly divorce, i still dont know why when they seemed so happy at those times. My brother chose to stay with my father while i chose to move to california with my mother. 

Now im here, 17 years old starting off my senior year in a new state, in a new school, with a new life. At least i can still pick up a play and poor my feelings out through the words.

But nobody needs to know, im a strong muscular macho man, what would they say if they saw me reciting Mcbeth in a corner,....... my only outlet, and it must remain a secret.


	2. Still Getting Used To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so nostalgic for this fic.

*Ludwig's POV

Time goes by fast, yet slow. Its been a month since i started school here and do to my social awkwardness I have yet to make a friend. I sometimes eat lunch with a Japanese boy named Kiku, but he barely talks. 

Most people seem to be afraid of me, it didnt help when i went to weight training and lifted up the heaviest weights, then accidently dropped them on the foot of some french guy who was making fun of me for being to much of a strong freak. (But he could barley lift a five pound weight!) 

Going home was depressing, my mother had to work more hours in order to pay the bills so she was never home, and left meals in the fridge. I told her i could get a part time job to help but she said i needed to focus on my studies so that i would have a better future. Shes a good mother, but i still think she needs someone to help her, that is why i do what i can to help her at home.

Im always quiet, burying every negative, depressing thought deep within me. But always being alone with your thoughts leaves a hole in you, you cant just run away from something that is a part of you. When its eating away at you. Why did this happen? I had a happy family, we weren't perfect but we were together, and now its gone, i dont see my dad or brother, and my mom works her ass off just to pay the bills, and never has any extra money or time to herself. Why?

The only way i get through it is by opening a play and reciting the words. Tragic stories that remind me that even though i have problems, im glad im not some of these characters. Im not doing my mom or anything, then gauging out my eyes. 

Ive heard there is a drama club at school but there is no way i would join, no matter how much i want to, but i do want to take a peak at this place, im especially curious about this so called Drama King Feliciano Vargas i think? It was odd, ive heard of Drama Queens, but a king?


	3. Drama King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I used to promote this fic around school. I thought I was hot shit.

*Luddy's POV 

*sigh* another week and the last bell of the day rung, sending hundreds of students out the school doors. I wasnt one of them, i was on a mission to sneak into the drama club, just to check it out. 

I headed to the theater, it was so huge i couldn't miss it. The door was slightly open as i sneaked in. The lights were dim in the house while on center stage there stood a slender looking boy with reddish brown hair and auborn eyes being directly hit by the spot light.

I moved a little bit closer and sunk into one of the seats in order to see and hear everything better. Upon closer inspection i noticed an unruly curl sticking out of the left side of the boys hair, strange. Then he started to recite.... Shakespeare.

Feli: I have almost forgot the taste of fears.

The time has been my senses would have cooled

To hear a night-shriek, and my fell of hair

Would at a dismal treatise rouse and stir

As life were in 't. I have supped full with horrors.

Direness, familiar to my slaughterous thoughts

Cannot once start me.

...I was in complete awh, he was so serious about it, he got into the part so perfectly that he made the words sound like music. Mcbeth was my favorite play and he gave life to the lines. I had recited that same monologue to myself a million times but i never sounded like that.

And when he finished, all the lights turned on making the stage bright. 

Feli: okay so this is how its done people got it, can someone get me my water AND JIMMY, NEXT TIME COULD YOU NOT TRY TO BURN MY FACE OFF WITH THAT LIGHT THANK YOU (he yelled to the control booth) 

So this was the Drama King,.... this was Feliciano Vargas, he didnt seem like a sassy person, but he was acting like one 

Person one: um Feli you ran out of water

Feli: i just poured my heart out into those words and i cant get water grr

Person two: but on the bright side you were amazing 

Feli: i know 

That was bitchy, he then proceeded to back stage leaving the two people on stage i was about to leave when i heard them talking about him.

Person one: what happened when he recruited me to drama club he was so nice and happy and bubbly.

Person two: yea he did that with me too, but thats what he does hes only the nicest person when he wants to get you in the club.

"What a hypocrite" i thought. At least i know to stay away from him, i cant get trapped in false niceness.


	4. Improv

*Luddy's POV 

As much as I think that Feliciano Vargas is a sassy little...well, Drama King, I couldnt help but sneak into the drama club every now and then to see him act.

Its just the way he presented his characters made me forget all my problems for a moment. When I acted out plays by myself, I could let out my frustration with the world, but I would never be as good as this kid. Watching someone esle perform was a different experience. Watching him was soothing........ I mean his acting, not him.

I still remembered what the two people had said about him, and I never wanted any kind of interaction with the guy. But sadly I was dragged into something a week after.

It was Wednesday, and I was sitting next to kiku again just eating my usual lunch, when Feliciano and the group of actors made their way to the stage in the cafeteria. The Drama King went center stage while the others stayed below him, he had a megaphone and was anouncing something but i couldnt really hear.

Some guy named Alfred exclaimed, "WELL SHIT, not this again... EVERYBODY HIDE YOUR KIDS!"

Kiku: Alfred please, we are seniors in high school,we don't have kids.

Alfred: dude its an expresion

Apperantly a lot of people were not pleased as well with them being on stage so i asked kiku what was going on.

Kiku: when Feliciano needs to recruit new people for his club, he performs this improv thing on stage, and he picks people to go up.

Me: but what if they dont want to go up?

Kiku: he is one persistent boy, and wont leave you alone until you go up there, *sigh* all we can do is hope he doesnt choose us.

....but well i got chosen.

Me:listen i do not want to go up there, go pick someone else.

Feliciano: It will be fun trust me, you look like a guy who would be great as a strong warrior character, and I need one of those..... Either that or you will completly fail and we wont have to see eachother again.

Kiku was right he would not let me go, after five consistent minutes I agreed to go up, but i was planning on doing bad on purpose so i wouldnt have to see him again.

But once I started acting, I could not be stopped.


	5. Leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty l, I don't think anyone is going to read this, but im having a blast revisiting the past

*Feliciano's POV (shocker)

The drama club was about to start a new play in a couple of weeks, but it needed strong warriors, and well... Most of these actors are anything but muscular. And to be a king (me), with no warrior army would be just plain pitiful. 

So I did what I always do, time for LUNCH TIME IM PROB! I get to scope out new recruits,and see if there are any decent actors.

I heard the groans as people tried to hide themselves so they wouldn't get picked by me but, that never stops me. Drama was my thing, I was the king, and nobody disobeys this king. 

Then I saw the perfect prospect. He was tall and muscular, with slicked back blonde hair,beautiful blue eyes... In short, he was one well built peice of eye candy. Now all he needed to do was act. But if he failed, it would be such a shame.

I went over to the table and he immediately turned his back on me.

Me: hey you look like you should act, come on.

He said he didnt want to, and that I should pick someone else, but I ended up getting my way after five minutes.

I told him to do an arguement scene with this other girl I had picked too, and he seemed nervous, and he sucked at first. Shit, I really thought he was going to be perfect.... But then, he started to get into it and left me almost speechless, because he's not as good as me.

Ludwig: you just dont understand the implications of your decision to be with that man, I have seen the things he has done to you.

Other girl: but father, i love him 

Ludwig: one must not let the mind fool you and make you beleive it is the heart that is speaking, please listen to me and FORGET HIM!

I thought the girl was okay, she was just copying the many disney princess story plots, but he was amazing, he really got into it.

Just when the scene was in the middle, the bell rang. They both stopped. I told the girl she could be in drama club if she wanted with a smile on, but I wasnt really going to push it. Him on the other hand,

I wasn't going to leave him alone.


	6. Don't get trapped in

*Lud's POV

It has been three days of non- stop annoyance from Feliciano. He wants me to join the drama club, I failed miserably trying to do bad on purpose. I got trapped in the scene and ended up doing the best that I could.   
Right after the improv at lunch, he hugged me then said, "That was soooo good, you really have a talent for this, I want you to join Pleasssse" He had on the biggest smile in the world. And his tone was so pleasant. Now I knew why people fell for it at first, but I was already aware that this was not his true form, and I was not about to let myself be trapped.

I kept saying no to every kind comment he tried in order to persuade me into his club. It's not that I didn't want to join, because in all honesty, it felt good to act. Eventhough I didn't want to be picked that lunch, i'm glad I was because being on stage never felt so good. However, people will make fun, and there is no need to put myself in a position of ridicule.

Now it was almost the end of the third day, when this boy started taking it to far.

Feli: Oh come on, what do I have to do, what will it take for you to join? The school day is almost over!

Me: I know, thank god.... Listen, for the millionth time I AM NOT JOINING!

*School bell rings* 

Feli: I know, I will follow you home, I can be very persistent when I want something.

Lud: you are more like a pest!... Wait WHAT?! You can't just invite yourself over to my house.

But he wouldnt listen, I didn't speak to him the whole way home. I doubt he would have let me open my mouth, because he was chattering away about the many reasons I should act. 

When I got to the apartment building that I lived in, I was sure he would leave. I mean, who would actually follow someone into their home?

Feli: This is such a cute little apartment you have here!

How did he end up getting in?

Me: I really do not want to use force, so please leave. I dont even know why you keep persisting me.

Feli: Because silly, You are a very handsome guy who can act *he walked over to me, placing a finger on my chest* I want you to be in my club. 

He said the last part with a smug smile, revealing some of his true nature... But why did my heart skip a beat, probably because this guy doesn't know about personal space.

Immediately he realized he wasnt being bright and peppy, and he backed away from me then sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Feli: Oh look Romeo and Juliet is on, come on, we can act out some of it, and im sure I can convince you at one point.

I really don't want to get trapped in this...... So why am I obeying him right now?


	7. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, leave a comment telling me what is the coolest thing you've done today

*Feli' POV 

When I put my finger on his chest, I felt how really buff he is. I realized I was getting to close and went to the couch. When I saw that Romeo and Juliet was playing, I decided that I wanted to act it out with Ludwig. 

Something tells me that he really wants to act, but he won't let himself actually do it. He said he didn't want to recite Shakespeare, but then came over and sat next to me.... Bipolar maybe? 

I wanted him to be Juliet, because it would have been funny, but lets face it, im more feminine and hes more masculine. Hmph! Not fair.

The scene was where Romeo and Juliet and everybody else are at this masquerade ball, and Ludwig and I had been acting it all out for a while now.

Ludwig: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Feli: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Ludwig: O, then dear saint. Let those lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest hath turned to despair.

Feli: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake.

Ludwig: then move not while my prayers effect I take.

We were both so lost in the scene, that we actually came so close to kissing. His nose was touching mine, and I could feel his hot breath. 

I would have kissed him, because he is incredibly handsome, and just my type, but he backed away quickly, with a faint hint of a blush..... to bad.

*Ludwig's POV

I almost kissed him. I do not play for that team, I think. I mean I've had a couple of girlfirends in the past but, when my parents went through the divorce, I just shut myself out of anything sociable, including relationships. Luckily I pulled myself away right before my lips met his.

I then stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it.

Ludwig: You need to leave, and stop trying to convince me into joining your club, because I will not.

He stood up and went towards me.

Feli: okay, I'll leave but I wo-

I cut him off at that moment, I was so tired and annoyed with this whole thing, it needed to stop. Then I just snapped.

Ludwig: Just STOP, do you know how immensly frustrating you have been. Have you EVER wondered that I just may not have time for this Shit, people have problems, and I don't care if no body has ever turned you down, but I will say this one last time ...I'M NOT JOINING DRAMA CLUB!

I saw tears starting to form in his eyes as he ran out the door, maybe I did take that to far, but I couldnt bring myself up to chase after him, if I did that, what would happen then? Its not like im going to join just because I don't want to see him cry... Wait did I just say that? 

I started thinking about how I wouldn't be constantly bothered at school anymore by him, but somehow that seemed to bother me. No one really had the time to pay much attention to me, and even though I know Feliciano was just doimg it to get his way, deep inside...

I was actually kinda glad someone was constantly by my side, but now I had ruined that..... What happened?


	8. I'm not doing this for you

*Ludwig's POV

The day after that incident occurred, I snuck into the drama club after school. I still just wanted to see Feliciano act. But what I saw made me feel very bad.

It was like something was missing, his spark wasnt there. I could hear the words coming out of his mouth, but it didnt seem like he was trying to be in the scene. Could this be because of me? ....My thoughts were interupted when Feliciano ended his monologue.

Person A: Feli you didn't really do much of a good job today, is everything alright?

Feliciano: THIS DAY HAS JUST BEEN SO SHITTY! I need to go home.

Person A: Sorry about that, but I hope you feel better.

He said 'thanks' but in the worst tone ever, he didnt even look at her. This is exactly what I evaded. With everything going on in my life, I would not be able to handle all his attitude. I know I shouldn't have snapped at him the way I did but, Im sure he will be fine by tomorrow.

But, he wasnt fine. He was the same. I went the day after that too, and there were just no signs of improvment

... So I figured I needed to do something, because this may have been my fault. 

*Feliciano's POV

No one, and I mean NO ONE had ever talked to me like that, and it just made me cry. Then I thought that once I got up on stage and started acting, I would feel better, and this feeling of hurt would go away, but it didn't.

I was sucking so badly, the feel wasnt there. Plus Ive been in a sassier mood than I usually am, and that's not normal. 

I knew that if I didnt get my act together, I wouldn't be the star anymore, and the stage was the only place where the spotlight was on me... Then a couple days after he snapped at me, Ludwig dragged me to the hallway during lunch.

Feliciano: And what do you want?

Ludwig: I've been sneaking into drama club for the past days and I noticed that you are not as good as you were, something is wrong.

Feliciano: ... Wait what? You sneak into drama club, why just to see me, I thought you didn't want anything to do with it!

He realized that he had just released his secret, and his cheeks got all red.

Ludwig: Ju-just because I do-don't want to be in the club doesn't mean I dont like watching you perform.

Feliciano: soo, you like watching me, ludwig that is creepy. (But if I found it so creepy, why did i get a pleasant feeling when he said that?)

Ludwig: N-no I don't like watching you, i mean y-yes you, but I mean you're acting, and you have sucked lately. So I have made a decision, because this may be my fault.

Feliciano: who gave you that idea, hmph, but I'm listening.

Ludwig: I still won't join the club, but I can help you with running lines, and things like that. And Im not doing this for you, but for myself because I feel at blame for your condition, and you need to act.... Your amazing at it.

There was that pleasant feeling again. Somehow I found myself smiling, genually smiling....

And ended up just nodding my head in agreement to his proposal.


	9. What did I get myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact, I customized a pair of shoes once with gerita on it because I was an obsessed little bean

*ludwig's POV 

I wasn't really sure what I had gotten myself into,and I didn't know how we would schedule this, when all of a sudden feliciano shows up at my door on a Saturday afternoon. As soon as I opened the door, he barged right in.

Feliciano: Hi Luddy, can I call you Luddy, Ima call you Luddy... So anywho here's the deal, I have to run this scene (he handed me a script) with one of the other actors, but none of them is dramatic enough to get me in the zone, so in order to nail this, you and I need to run it.

He spoke in hyper speed, and after taking a moment to process all he had just said, I awkwardly said "Ja, sure"

We went over to the couch and started acting, to be honest it was really fun, and I saw his spark return to him. We continued to meet up on that day for the following weeks.

.... Then, one Saturday morning while I was eating my cereal, I was just thinking about what scene me and Feli (I call him that since he calls me Luddy, it was supposed to be revenge for my nickname, but he ended up liking it) would be doing that day, when my mom walked in with a stack of bills in her hands.

Mother: *sigh* I'm going to have to get a third job.

Ludwig: What, mom you know I can take a part time job to help you out, you dont have to put yourself through this!

Mother: NO ALRIGHT!... you are NOT getting a job, just focus on your studies, I can handle a third job.

With that she got up and left to her first job. If only she would let me help her, I know she means well but I hate seeing her stress like this.... The only thing I was looking foward to today was acting with Feli.

When he got there, after a few minutes of running lines, he had a short monoluge, a very serious one and I just let myself sway away with the words as I watched his lips move creating beautiful sounds, and seeing the spark in his eyes as he said them. 

(A/N made up lines)  
Feliciano: why is it we live? Here we have a world where all anyone ever wants is to be happy, so why good sir... Is that goal so very hard to obtain?................................ LUDWIG IT'S YOUR LINE!

Ludwig: Oh, sorry.. I was just looking at the way you act, why is it so important to you? Why do you put all your effort into it?

Feliciano:....... Because it's the only time people actually give all their attention to me....

Ludwig: but people always obey you, and follow your lead.

Feli: yes but not because they want to, even my parents are to busy all the time to care about me. When I act, I notice that it's the only time anyone actually wants to listen to me.

He looked so defenseless, like a homeless puppy. I had never seen his gaurd down like this, a whole new side to him, my reflexes took over and I embraced him in my arms.

I felt him tense up at the contact but then he hugged me back while sniffling slightly. I had similar feelings to his, and holding him felt nice. We stayed like that for a while.

Ludwig: I will join.

Feli: *sniffle* what?

Ludwig: I will join Drama Club.

He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes, his frown turned into a wide smile then a few seconds later he broke our moment by almost shouting... "YAY NOW I HAVE A WARRIOR FOR MY ARMY!"

...What did I get myself into?


	10. Would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not posting any of the original authors notes because its too cringe, let me forget that part of my past please

*Feliciano's POV

"YES! Now I have a warrior", I got so happy when Luddy told me that he would join, after the sad (yet nice)moment we had, it was great to know that now I could finish casting the actors in the play we were going to begin.

On Monday after school I was so excited that I literally grabbed Luddy by the hand and pulled him all the way to Drama club. When our hands seperated, His face was all flushed, I just thought it was because we practically ran all the way to the theater, and he was tired.

Feliciano: Everybody I want you to welcome our newcomer Ludwig!

They all said hi, but the girls were checking him out, I didn't like that for some reason, and tried to block their view.

Feliciano: He will be the warrior leader in our play.

They all just shrugged it off, and some got mad because they wanted that spot, but who cares Luddy was a way better actor than most of them. Then he tapped my shoulder.

Ludwig: Um so what is this play about? And what does my character do?

Feliciano: ...This play is about love problems between the king, the queen, and the warrior leader. Basically the queen falls in love with the warrior (you), when he gets named the leader of the army. However he has his eyes set on the king (me).

Ludwig: wait, so my character is gay?

Feliciano: As gay as can be.

Luwig: Does the king fall in love with him too?

Feliciano: Unfortunately for the warrior, he doesn't, he just ends up killing you both. But you will have a kissing scene with both the queen and me. Would you be up to it?

Ludwig:..... I guess, if its only acting.

Feliciano: Great, now..Natasha get over here and meet your costar! 

Natasha came over and eyed Luddy from head to toe.

Feliciano: well you two get comfortable with eachother, while I go pass out the scripts. 

I was almost done passing them out, when I stopped mid in my tracks over to Luddy and Nat, she was all over him, putting her hand on his chest and laughing. I felt mad at her, So I marched right over there and got inbetween them.

Feliciano: Here are your scripts guys, Nat how about you go check the stage lights?

Nat: But don't we check those when it's closer to the actual show?

Feliciano: Theres no harm in checking them now so go.

She left with an attitude, muwahaha.

*Ludwig's POV

Natasha was a beautiful young girl, but she just didnt appeal to me much. I was kinda getting uncomfortable with all the touching and flirting I was receiving from her, thank god Feli went to go hand us our scripts and sent her away.

Ludwig: hey Feli, I was wondering, are we still going to run lines on Saturdays?

Feliciano: Sure, why not? So your place like always?

I didnt want it to be at my house, now that my mom had gotten herself a third job, she was literally never there, and my place just felt so empty.

Ludwig: Um no, would you go to the park with me instead, we could run lines there.

I dont know why he looked so shocked, it's not like I asked him out on a date, I just don't want to be home. But after a few seconds he said yes, and I felt releived that I was going to get some fresh air on the weekend.


	11. Let me

*Feliciano's POV

I couldnt believe it, Ludwig asked me out on a date... I did think he was extremely good looking, stern but nice, however I hadnt thought about having a real romantic relationship with him. He looks straight, I thought no way would that happen, so I pushed all those thoughts aside.But here I was on Saturday afternoon, infront of his door.

I had tried on about five different outfits, when I finally chose a simple light blue button up shirt with gray skinnys. By the time I got all ready, it was getting late, so I bolted out the door.

*doorbell ring*  
Luddy opened the door, my jaw almost fell open when I saw his well defined muscles. He was only wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

Luddy: Woah, you look sharp Feli, you'll atract everybody at the park. Come on let's go.

I blushed slightly at his compliment, and nodded my head.

The park was a small one around the corner, we sat on a bench by a big fountain. The sky was clear, and there was a slight breeze that brought the aroma of fresh roses that were a couple feet away from where we were. 

He had brought his play script, but I had completely forgotten about it, since I was fussing about my appearance.

Ludwig: *sigh* It's okay, we can just share this one. 

Feli: oh... Haha thanks, sorry about that. Lets take it from act 2 scene 1 okay?

Ludwig: um sure, where my character is confessing his love to you... and start

Feli: why are you here?, should you not be attending to the matter of our rivals?

Ludwig: I have already taken care of that my majesty... I came for another matter.

Feli: Very well, you may speak.... Oh Luddy in this part when you say you love me, I want you to take my hand, it will add more affect!

Ludwig: oh..alright, *takes his hand, interlocking fingers* My majesty, my king... My heart, my hands, my lips, my very being loves and adores you. Let thyself listen to these words, and be swept away by all the emotion they have in them. What do you say my lord?

Feli: I say.... Wow Luddy that was amazing *nervous laughter* *blushes like crazy* My throat is kinda dry, we should um, g-go get some ICE CREAM.

Ludwig: um, the scenes not over yet but okay?

After we got ice cream, we took a break from acting and took a walk. We just talked about what we liked, and what we wanted to do in the future. We had a really great time together, and when it was almost six, he offered to walk me home.

Then infront of my door, I leaned in an attempt to kiss him and.... He pushed me back quickly? Huh?

*Ludwig's POV*

It was wonderful being out of my lonely little apartment, but Feli was acting strange the entire time, it was weird. But he was being energetic and good company. It was getting late and I offered to walk him home, because I didn't want to go to mine just yet, and feel the empty void. 

Then, right before he got in, he tried to kiss me!

Ludwig: WHAT THE HELL? What was that?!

Feli: .. I-I just wa-wanted to kiss you... ISNT THAT WHAT PEOPLE DO AFTER GOING ON A DATE!?

Ludwig: Feli, no.. So-sorry, you thought this was a date, but my life at home is complicated, and I just wanted to get some fresh air.

He said "oh" but I know what that word really means. It means your heart has just been crushed, along with your spirits, it's the word I said to my parents when they told my brother and I they were getting a divorce. I saw tears starting to form in his eyes, as he was about to enter the house. 

I don't know what happened, But I grabbed his arm and as I wipped his tears away with my thumb, he leaned in to try and kiss me again.... 

And I let him.


	12. I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apperently this chapter is short because I was tired from tennis practice, man I miss playing tennis with others. Its my favorite sport. I got like four tennis racquets and so many balls

*Feliciano's POV*

Of course I started to cry when Ludwig said this hadn't been a date, because here I was making a complete fool out of myself. I didn't need that, I didn't need heart brake, I just wanted to go inside and cry while eating pasta. 

But then... He gabbed my arm and started wiping away my tears. His face showed true care, almost as if he didn't mean to hurt me. Then one second later I found myself leaning in to kiss him,... and his lips were heaven on earth, they were so suculent and moist... and I couldn't beleive that was happening. 

After about four seconds or so, I pulled away ready to go into my house happy and content, but apparently Mr. Luddy wanted another taste of these lips.

That one was quicker than the first, but just as amazing. When I shut the door behind me I felt goosebumps all over, but I started thinking to myself.

..... Sooo, are me and him a couple now? Shit, now thats just great, oh well I guess I'll just find out tomorrow at school. 

*Ludwig's POV*

His lips were so soft, it was actually feeling quite good to be kissed by a guy. That's why when he pulled away, I had to get a second one, even if it was a tiny one.

On the walk to my home, I just let myself enjoy the thought of what had just happened. Nothing mattered, except him.

But then, it hit me .... I HAD KISSED A GUY! was I gay? How? I remembered my ex girlfriends, but they all had one thing in common, I had never felt this great and calm around them. I used to use them as a distraction from the case of my parent's divorce, but they were only good for looking pretty. 

They never tried to cheer me up when they saw I was down, that's why I chose acting as my outlet instead, and for a long time it was the only way I could feel this calm and relaxed. But now here was Feli, a slender boy with the attitude of a bitch to everyone but me, and the looks of a bubbly cutie, and somehow when Im next to him, I feel at ease.

I never thought I liked guys, and I still don't know if I do. Maybe I just like Feli because he has found a way to get through me.

*time skip to next day at school in front of the building doors*

Feli: hi

Ludwig: hi

Feli: so um... I don't know are we?

Ludwig: I dont have a clear answer myself.

Feli: oh, then um we sh-

Ludwig: *Grabs feli's hand and looks into his eyes* all I know is that right now we are together and... *school bell rings*.. We need to get to class!


	13. Be here with me

*Ludwig's POV*

I had taken Feli's hand before we both started walking to our classes, but neither of us were talking. I couldn't help but feel guilty, what if I was leading him on, and I didnt even know it? But then I felt our palms become sweaty, probably because of nerves, and I looked down at them. My hand was protecting and encasing his smaller one, it just felt right. Before I knew it we had arrived in front of my class. 

Ludwig: um I will see you at lunch right?

Feli: ...yea, sure..... Luddy before you go, I want to ask you something.

Ludwig: okay

Feli: what are your feelings for me?

I was to frozen to answer.

Feli: you don't have to answer right now, but just think about it okay, ciao.

He left for his own class after that, and I was left frozen in front of the door.

Person: Like dude, you are in the way of my education.

Ludwig: oh, sorry 

Through out my classes, I wasn't able to concentrate because my mind could only think of him. The kisses we had shared, the hand holding, and our time together in general. 

I knew he was still a drama king with everybody, but to me, he showed a different side. It felt like I didnt have any problems around him, and that gave me a pleasant feeling. 

On the other hand, he was a guy. Although he wasn't very masculine, he still had a dick. And I didn't know how I felt about that, I've never questioned my sexuality before up until this point.

Then, the period right before lunch came and I made a choice. I know I licked him, I know I loved spending time with him, so I might as well give this whole thing a shot.

*time skip to lunch* 

I spotted Feli sitting by himself on the other side of the cafeteria, and made my way over there.

Feli: Hi, I was waiting for you.

Ludwig: .. Thanks, hey I have an idea.

He gave me a look of suspicion, then asked what it was.

Ludwig: We are going to skip Drama club today!

Feli: Are you insane?, we are the lead roles we cant just skip, THOSE PEOPLE CAN'T DO SHIT WITHOUT ME.

Ludwig: Did I state that as a question? Besides, this way when you're back tomorrow everyone will be asking for your help. (I knew I had to play his ego, because he loved feeling important and in control)

Feli:..... Aggh, fine, but where are we going?

Ludwig: It's a surprise.

The rest of lunch was spent by Feli trying to get the information out of me, but I wouldn't give in. 

Then the rest of the day went by slowy, I just wanted the school day to be over. When it finally was, I waited for Feli outside the school and took his hand again.

........

Feli: Why are we in the same little park?

I turned to look him in the eyes before speaking. 

Ludwig: Because, the first time we were here was not a date, and I want this one to be.

Feli: *shocked* wait, so does this mean you're admitting your feelings to me?

Ludwig: Feliciano Vargas, I....think.... I..... Like you. And um I want to try this, I want to try us.

I went to pick a red rose, and handed it to him.

Feli: This is sweet, but I'm not a girl, are you sure you're okay with it.

Ludwig: *takes deep breath* Feli this is very confusing to me, I thought I knew my sexuality, but what I do know is that when I'm with you, I get one of the best feelings, and that is why I want to try this. Now, I've never dated a guy before so all I ask of you is that You bear with me here.

There was a twinkle in Feli's eyes before he attacked me with a hug. I felt extremly happy.


	14. This is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really stuck with this fic. I didn't realize I had written so much, even if the chapters are small

*Feli's POV* He liked me.... He really did. I was in a shock, was it because I'm m not very masculine and I remind him of a girl? I thought to myself it was possible, people mistook me for a girl all the time when I was little. But... He knows I'm a guy, and yet he was there telling me all these sweet words. I was aware that he had not been with the same sex ever, and to top that off I'm also well aware of my small attitude problem, but when I'm with him it reduces a little. I guess it's because he's one of the few people who pays attention to me, even when i'm not acting or because they have to, and that felt incredible. After we broke the hug I had tackled him in, we proceeded with our official first date. We went on another walk, and when we saw a small puddle on the floor, he did the cliche, but chivalrous act of putting his sweater over it so I wouldn't step on it. And when we went to go feed the ducks, we got yelled at by an officer because *mocking voice* "you're not supposed to feed the ducks!" He bought me ice cream, and sat on the bench next to the fountain. Luddy: um, how has this been today?.... Am I doing it right? Feli: I don't think there is a perfect technique to these things, but if there were.. I'd say you would be a role model. Luddy: *blushies* Thats a relief, spending time with you here, holding your hand while eating ice cream, it is absolu.... *nervous laughter* Feli: it's what? Come on tell me. Even if its cheesy and dramatic, I live for that stuff. Luddy: Well.... I think this is absolutly perfect, I kinda think yo- you're ab-solutly p-perfect. My heart stopped beating for a second, then started up again really really fast. Feli: I th-think you are ... Absolutly perfect too. After a couple seconds of looking into each other's eyes we shared a quick kiss when no one was looking. Both of our faces were red, and the rest of the evening was spent talking about ourselves. I already knew his parents were divorced and he had moved here with his mother while his brother stayed with his dad, but he talked about how he felt about that. He spoke about his pain, and how he didn't understand why it happened when everything seemed just fine. It broke my heart when I saw him tear up. Then I told him about me. I told him how my parents were good people, just bad at parenting. They had to focus all their time on my older brother Lovino who got into trouble a lot. He didn't live at home, but he had been throwing himself into every bad situation possible. I even told Ludwig how acting was the only time I ever felt people wanted to pay attention to me, of course that is until I met him. But we both had one special thing in common... We had used acting as our form of an outlet, of an escape from the rest of the world. Lud: I used to think I was the only one. Feli: haha that's funny, I always knew others used it, but I never thought I would find someone here that did it too.....Maybe we just belong together? Luddy gave me a look of shock, but after a pause he took me in his grasp and kissed my head as he said, "maybe so" .... this is happening, and maybe it was meant to be that way.


	15. Why didn't you do anything?

*Lud's POV*

When Feli said that maybe we belong together, I was stunned for a second. But after looking at everything, it became perfectly clear that this was somthing that was supposed to happen. 

I walked him home after that, and this time at his front door I was the one to lean in and kiss him. The sparkle in his eyes were absolutly adorable. It was to early to call what I was feeling love, but I had never felt so right with a person.

*time skip to after school drama club*

At school, we walked each other to classes, and ate lunch together, holding hands under the table. I felt like a middle schooler, but somehow it gave me adrenaline.

And as expected, here we were in Drama club, with Feli being tackled with questions, just like I told him he would be.

Person one: Hey feli, why weren't you here? How should we block this scene?!

Person two: Feli, do you think this line should be said in a firm tone, or should it be softened up?

Person three: I was playing your role yesterday, and man it was hard, why did you ditch the club?

Feli: I know I know, I'm here now, I will solve all your problems one by one, but don't crowd me, because then you will sufficate me, and I'll die, and then who will answer your questions?

As he was being preoccupied by most of the cast memebers, Natasha (the one playing the Queen) came over to me.

Natasha: So, you were not here yesterday along with Feliciano, *sarcastic voice* were you two on some sort of date? Hahaha

Lud: *nervous laughter* n-nein I wa-

Natasha: I'm kidding, as if a big strong handsome guy like you would ever be seen with a little guy like him. *she said while reaching out and feeling his muscles* 

Lud: ....... Hah.... Ja

She was flirting with me, and I felt disgusted by that, but why couldn't I tell her that I had been on a date with Feli, why couldn't I tell her that my heart belonged to that cute sassy boy?

*Feli's POV*

I was on the stage being hovered by most of the cast memebers, getting asked a million questions. Luddy was right, they did need me even more. 

But I turn my head down the stage and see FUCKING NATASHA FLIRTING WITH MY MAN! And, I just got furry deep within my very core.

Feli: Excuse me people, but you will all have to refrain from asking me questions right now, I have to go talk with my co stars for a moment, so leave.

I marched right above where they were, and her hands were all over his well defined mucles. I couldn't stand the sight, so I "tripped" off stage making MY Luddy catch me.

Lud: Mein Gott are you okay?

Feli: yea, I don't know what happned, the floor was slippery. Natasha be a doll and go clean the stage please, we wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt.

Natasha: hmm, it wasn't dirty before, but fine. *turns to Ludwig* We should rehearse together sometime.

I was still in Ludwig's arms when I slapped him.

Feli: Why weren't you doing anything to stop her from touching you!

Lud: Im sorry, I got frozen, and I didn't know what to do. Please... Forgive me.

Feli: ....hmm under one condition!

Lud: ja?

Feli: you are never to rehearse with her alone!

Lud:.... I wasnt even going to in the first place.

I guess I was content with that answer but, I still felt kinda bad, did he even tell her he was with some one, .... That he was with me?


	16. Make it up to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I vaguely remember the plot of this story

*Lud's POV*

I could tell that Feli was not content with the apology I had given him. He was just acting like he was. But I didn't know what to do about it. 

During the rest of the week, Natasha would invite me to acompany her to go get books, or help her with school work. I felt pressured into saying yes, but tried my best to not have any physical contact with her.

Feli and I would walk together to classes, and when the halls were empty, I'd pull him into quick kisses. We almost got caught on thursday by a teacher, and we said our faces were red because we were sick. I don't know if she bought it, but she just smiled "innocently" 

Friday came and we were at Drama club again. Feli felt distant. He was showing one of the extras where to stand in one scene when I went up to him.

Lud: Hey Feli, would you spare me a second, I want to ask you something.

Feli: *turns to the extra* excuse us.... *turns to lud* yea, what is it?

I knew I had to do something to release the tentions that were between us, so I had gotten an Idea.

Lud: Please, come to my house tomorrow at noon, my mom works, she wont be there, and I wanted to make it up to you, for my stupidity on monday with Natasha. I want us to have a ... *blush* romantic dinner.

His face got red and his eyes widened before saying yes. I was happy, and warm inside, the idea of me and him being alone in my home was making me blush even more than I already was.

Lud: then it's settled, tomorrow around five okay?

Feli: sí, sounds like a date. 

He winked and walked off, resuming to help people with their parts in the play again.

I was in a trance watching him for a minute, when I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder..... Ugh it was Natasha.

She was wearing a mini skirt, and her eyes looked at me filled with desire.

Nat: Why don't you and I go to my place tomorrow, I could treat you to something?

Lud: Sorry but I have plans with someone already.

Nat: What you have a girlfriend, I don't mind...

Lud: ... Natasha that is repulsive, now if you don't mind, which I don't care if you do, I will stop talking to you, and go talk to someone who has their dignity. 

I didn't bother to look back, but I'm sure she was standing there like an idiot.  
But all my focus was on my date tomorrow with Feliciano.

*time skip to Saturday*

I was so nervous when the doorbell rang, I ran to it and opened it to reveal Feli in a white button up shirt with black skinnies. I was wearing a black button up shirt, with blue jeans. 

Lud: please come in, you look very handsome.

Feli: you don't look quite bad yourself.

I led him to the small kitchen table that was decorated with a fancy table cloth, and plates full of spaghetti and wurst. 

I pulled the chair for him and he sat down, I was kinda getting nervous because he wasn't saying anything, what if he didn't like it? 

Feli: ... This is really amazing Luddy, I was mad at you but, I over heard you tell Natasha off when she invited you out yesterday.

Lud: oh you did, well I should have done something about her from the start. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you mean so much to me.

Feli: you mean so much to me too.

We shared smiles and began to eat. When we finished I picked up the plates while he went over to the couch to pick out a movie.

Feli: Oh Oh LUDDY WE HAVE TO SEE THIS ONE!

He was holding Big Hero 6 in his hands, and I couldn't say no to the twinkle he had in his eyes, so with a sigh I said yes.

When I sat down next to him, he snuggled up to me, my heart started to pick up speed. Somewhere along the middle of the movie I felt my lips being kissed by cute little pink ones.

Instantly, the intrest in the movie was gone, and was replaced by a need.. A need to get Feli as close as humanly possible to me. We kissed and kissed, then he bit my lip, and gained entrance in my mouth with his tongue. I pulled him slowly onto my lap, and his hands traveled under my shirt feeling every muscle.

After we broke a long kiss panting for air he looked into my eyes, and said "Ludwig, I'm still kinda mad at you"

Lud: you are? 

Feli: yes, I think you still need to make it up to me.

His eyes were filled with lust, and to be honest so were mine, in that instant I pinned him down on the couch. I unbuttoned my shirt, then proceeded into unbottening his. Kissing every bit of flesh that was revealed. I was getting closer to his waistband, and got nervous if I was ready to do "that" or not, but when I looked up at his face.... It was so cute and flushed red, panting and simply beautiful. 

I knew I did want to take him, and I was about to take off his pants when ... We Heard the door unlock.


	17. What am I doing?

*Feli's POV*

.... Ludwig was just about to expose the tent I had in my pants, and I was anticipating it so much, because I've never been with anyone like that before. WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE DOOR UNLOCKS, GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!

Luddy and I instantly give eachother a quick look of shock and move as quickly as we could to look "normal" Then the front door opened slightly to reveal a woman that resembled Luddy a lot.

Lud: *Still flustered* Hello mother, you're here early.

His mom: I managed to get a break from work for once, Oh and look I found someone on the way here.

His mom opened the door more and revealed a person standing behind her. It instantly brought a scowl to my face, and when I turned to see Luddy's face, a scowl was painted on his too. 

His mom: She says her name is Natasha, and she was looking for you Ludwig. Now why didn't you tell me you were seeing such a lovely girl?

Nat: Hi Lud, *spots feli, and gets a look of confusion* .....

Lud: Im not, no! She and I are nothing!

His mom: Well now, don't yell, that's rude. When I met her downstairs, she said she was coming to see you, shes been out there for a while.... I see you have some company already though. *smiles towards Feli*

I could tell Ludwig didn't know how to respond, and I also knew he wasnt going to tell her right off the bat that I was his boyfriend, and I was perfectly fine with giving him some time to do so. That's why I quickly responded for him.

Feli: Hello madam, my name is Feliciano Vargas, and yes it's true Natasha was supposed to come (I tried to say without a mad look on my face), see we are all in the school play and we decided to run some lines.

His mom: Ludwig, you're acting again?

I felt as if maybe, I had said something i shouldn't have.

Ludwig: ..... Yes, I am.......   
His mom: okay.... Well I guess I will leave you all here to do your things then.

She looked shocked and a little saddened, I guess it was because she was remembering the past family moments that Luddy had told me about. When she left the living room, I hugged him without noticing that Nat was still in the room with her eyes fixed on us, and her arms crossed. 

Nat: Well Well, I knew my suspicions were right about you two. *cue scowl here*

I let go of ludwig and waited to see what his responce would be.

Ludwig: *takes deep breath* and what if you are correct? At least you would know that I will never be yours..... The real question is why are you here?

Nat: hmph, I just wanted to come see my big strong Lugwig.... Don't be so sure you two will stay together.

I wanted to slap her with so much force at that moment, and make her bleed out of her eyes, but I constrained myself.

Ludwig: I am NOT yours, now would you rid us of your presence, and never come back.

Nat: *pouts* are you kicking me out?

Feli: Yes so get your slutty ass out of here!

All she did was put a smirk on her face, winked at Ludwig, and walked out the door. 

Feli: My gosh, what is wrong with her?

Ludwig: I don't know, but *turns Feli completely so that their lips are almost touching* ...your mine.

We were just about to kiss when Luddy's mom walked in, and we broke apart.

His mom: where did Natasha go?

Ludwig: Ugh, she forgot she had to be home already, so she left.

His mom: Well it will be late soon, Feli do you have to leave?

We both turned to look at the clock and we saw she was right, it was about to be 10, and I was scared of walking home alone.

Lud: Mother, can my friend here spend the night?

His mom: *smiles* Of course he can, but Feliciano just be sure to tell your parents.

I just smiled back and agreed, then Luddy led me to his room, and I was shocked that he had done that.

Feli: You... Want me to stay the night?

Lud: I know that its dark, and I dont want you to walk home alone.

Feli: aww thank you! ... But im not telling my parents, even if I did I doubt they would care. 

Lud: Thats why you have me to care about you. Now lets go to sleep, I'm exhausted.

I gladly complied and we both took turns in the bathroom to change, the heated mood from before had been lost, and even if we wanted to do anything, his mom was there, and I wouldn't be able to keep my moans silent. 

We slipped into Luddy's bed, and he put his strong arms around me.

Lud: How about a good night kiss? *he whispered*

Feli: Oh yea huh, we got interrupted by your mom earlier... Okay.

We shared a deep and passionate kiss in each other's embrace, and then everything turned into a comfortable silence.

His sent was amazingly musky, and his arms held on to me very protectivily But somehow, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Natasha, and how she said me and Luddy wouldn't last.

I know I'm the first guy Ludwig has ever been with, and that's why it's going to take some time for him to tell people, especially his mom, but what if he can't? A muscular good looking guy like him should be seen with a female, and I don't know what I'm doing. What if I get him in trouble? ..... I felt uneasy but after a while I just let those thoughts disperse for a little, and focused only on my Luddy, eventually falling asleep to the sound of his magnificent heartbeat.


	18. Everything was peaceful

*Ludwig's POV*

I usually wake up around 5am on Sundays, but this one was different. I had completely forgotten that my Feliciano had spent the night, let alone that he was in my bed, in one of my shirts, in my arms!

My eyes were still closed as I inhaled the sweet scent of his auburn hair. I stayed like that for a while until I realized that one of my arms was asleep. 

Lud: *shaking Feli lightly* it's 9am sleepy head we should get up.

All that boy did was mumble and hug me tighter. After a few more attempts at getting him up, I grew tired and picked him up over my shoulder and carried him to the living room couch. 

He was still sleeping as I poured us some cereal, then I walked over to the couch and kissed his cheek in an attempt to wake him up. It wasn't working, but as soon as I turned around to leave him laying there, he pulled me down by my shirt and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

Feli: If you want to wake me up with a kiss, the lips is the way to go mister.

My face instantly got red and Feli slowly opened his eyes and got up walking towards the kitchen table.

Lud: We ran out of eggs, so I poured us some cereal.

Feli: It's fine Luddy, It's still food. *smiles widely while motioning Ludwig to come sit down* anyways where's your mom?

Lud: Oh, she leaves around three in the morning....She's never really here.

I tried to act strong in front of Feliciano, but my expression saddened.

Feli: May I ask something?

Lud: yes?

Feli: ...... How long has it been since you've seen your father and brother?...

*Feli's POV* 

I know Luddy wishes he could see his mother more, but I wondered about how long it's been since he saw his dad and brother. I kinda regretted asking him that though, because immediately I saw a rush of both deep sadness and anger rush through him.

Feli: You don't have to tell me, I understand if this topic is too sensitive.

Lud: No, it's fine, besides you are my boyfriend, and its good to talk about these things sometimes to someone you trust...... It has been over six months that I do not see them, the last time I had any communication with them was on the day we moved here.

Feli: why?

Lud: My mother wants absolutely nothing to do with him, and therefore she cut off all ties with him, which means I can't have any ties with him either.

Feli: But what about your brother?

Lud: As much as it pains my mother to not be in contact with her eldest son, she chooses not to have any because he chose to stay in Germany with our father.

Feli: How come you decided to come with your mom?

Ludwig: *sigh* because I didn't want to leave her alone, she needed someone, and I am that someone.

Feli: Do you think you made the right choice? I mean you basically lost all your family, and you hardly even get to see your mom.

Lud: I know my Father is fine, he has Gilbert. Plus he is a man and growing up he always taught me that men should be braver and stronger in situations like these.

Feli: Is that why... You don't want people to know about your passion for acting.

Ludwig:.... Ja... But acting is the only way I let my emotions free, the only time I feel comfortable, well... It used to be the only thing.

Feli: hmm?

Lud: I do think I made the right choice to come here with my Mother, not only because she needs my support and company, but also I would have never met you.

I was left speechless, and seeing that I wasn't responding he began to talk again.

Lud: Feli, you are amazing, and I feel completely comfortable and happy when I'm with you.

I know we had been dating for a short time but when I heard that I just had to say, "I Love you"

His eyes widened for a second but then he leaned in and kissed me softly, then whispered, "you don't know how scared I was to know when the right time to say that would be" He pulled his head back slightly to meet my gaze and said "I Love You too Feliciano" 

After that, everything was peaceful and we enjoyed the rest of the day together watching movies and eating junkfood. I didn't even want to think about having to go to school the next day and see Natasha's ugly face.


	19. Something happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think that this story brought so many people joy at the time reading my story on wattpad.... it's pretty weird but so cool

*Feli's POV*

I left Luddy's place around three in the afternoon because I had to go do homework, if it weren't for my procrastination, I wouldn't have two unfinished projects at home.

As I was walking through the park, I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I looked up I saw the blonde whore.

Feli: *disgusted look* Eww I thought I wasn't going to see your ugly face until tomorrow.

Nat: Oh please, I have a beautiful face.

Feli: Your a seven at best honey.

Nat: Hmph I'm sure that's not what Luddy thinks. *smirk*

Feli: ...You're probably right........... You're more like a negative ten in his mind. 

She gave me the most offended look in the world, as I chuckled, feeling a sense of achievement in me. After I calmed down a bit, I spoke.

Feli: Sooooo, why are you bothering me with your presence?

Nat: I wanted to advise you of what's to come.

Feli: and whats that? *said as disinterested as possible*

Nat: That your boyfriend will soon be mine.

Feli: Hahaha you either want to make me laugh, or make me seriously pissed off..... Im fine with a combination of slapping you while laughing.

Nat: Oh lol, sweetie, look at your scrawny arms, the only thing you can do is act...and what? You're going to send me to the hospital by reciting a spiteful monologue?

She got to my last nerve and I snapped, I instantly grabbed a chunk of her long hair and yanked it down with all of my might.

Nat: *scared* Ow, Let go of me!! 

She tried to claw at me, but I kept pushing her hands away with my free one.

Feli: Whose intimidating who now slut?

I finally let go of her when I saw the first tears stream down her eyes, I didn't want to hurt her enough to go to the hospital despite what she's been doing.

Nat: You know... *made sniffle*... Feliciano, Think about this one thing I'm going to say, and think hard about it... You honestly think Ludwig is going to stay with you. He is just using you as a way of relief, next to acting, you ar-

I cut her off when I heard that.

Feli: Wait! How do you know that he uses acting as a way of relief?

Nat: *chuckles* it's not that hard to spy on people.

Feli: You little-

Nat: Im going to make this simple for you *still holding the side of her head* just leave Luddy to me, and no body will ever find out about his little secrets..... Besides, deep inside you know you're not good for him.

I walked away from her, I couldn't stand to hear her endless gibberish. Mainly because I thought she was right in a way, I thought I wasn't the best person for Ludwig.

I tried to suppress those thoughts as I reached my home. As usual my parents were too busy worrying about Lovino. This time he had quit his job, and was planning on living on the road with his boyfriend Antonio.

I went upstairs and saw the unfinished projects there on my desk. There was no way I was going to do them, so I put on my headphones and laid down on my bed listening to music. About five minutes later, my phone buzzed, I had received a text from Luddy.

-*text*  
Hi Feli, I'm texting to see if you got home safely. I uh know that um you live close, and it's still daytime but... You can never be to protecting.

-*Feli*  
Yea, I'm safe.......... You don't know how much I want to hug you right now.

I didn't get a reply, and I got scared. Did he find that to weird, it was a simple statement. Then twenty five minutes later someone knocks on my door, I assumed it was my mother and said "Come in"

When I saw Luddy enter my room I ran to hug him with all my force. I think I might have surprised him because he tensed up, then slowly eased up and wrapped his arms around me. 

Feli: you came, I was so worried that you didn't answer my text, and I thought maybe you found it weird, but you're here!

Luddy: I'm sorry I didn't answer, I thought that if I came without telling you, you would get happier with seeing me. You don't mind right?

Feli: Nope Not at all!

I suddenly remembered my encounter with Natasha, and I parted from Ludwig.

Feli: Luddy, Something happened.


	20. Yes I'm in love with someone

*Ludwig's POV*

When Feli told me what had happened, I was infuriated. It was one thing to try and seduce me and try to intimidate me, but she got into my precious pasta loving Feliciano's mind.

I pulled him close to me, and tried to comfort him as best as I could, but I have never been the best at showing emotions, even though the boy in my arms made me feel all the greatest things in the world.

Luddy: Just don't listen to her.

Feli: But... How can I Not listen to her when she has a p-

I didn't know what to say, so I acted on an impulse and put my finger over his lips.

Luddy: Shhhh..... You know what, focus on how you pulled her hair and made her cry.

As soon as I said that he giggled, followed by a kiss on my finger, which caused me to shiver. 

Feli: *still giggling* Luddy you make it sound like an elementary school kid fight.

Luddy: *cheeks turned completely red* ...... Well I, don't know what to ...um... Do you want to take a nap? 

Feli: *uncontrollable laughter* ....you want nappy time ... HAHAHAHA!

Luddy: NO I D-DIDN'T MEAN IT, UM NOT LIKE KIDS, JUST STOP LAUGHING! *at this point his face could not have been redder*

Feli: Haha, okay... Hahahaha, okay now i'm done, and I wish I could sleep but You actually gave me enough energy to finish the essays I have.

Luddy: Oh, well ja, you should do your homework, I'm going to go then.

Feli: Aww, you can stay if you want.

Luddy: Nein! If I'm here you won't focus on your work.

I had served my purpose there, and had to let him know that he needed to do his work, so I left, but not before kissing him... Multiple times. 

*Time skip to Monday at school*

In the morning Feli and I walked to our classes together again, and I was glad to see him smiling. However, I knew that what Natasha had said to him was still present in his mind. 

I was trying to focus in my chemistry class, but my mind wouldn't let me. I needed to make Feli feel better, and I knew we both had to see Natasha today at rehearsal. I cringed at the thought of having to kiss her in the play. But I planned on doing something to send her the message that my entire heart belonged to Feli.

*Feli's POV* 

Yea, Luddy has a way of making me feel better, but it didn't work completely. Even though he did try the whole day to make me laugh. Like at lunch, he said I was the pasta monster and pretended to be afraid of me like a little kid. 

But ... Rehearsal came. Usually I would feel my confidence level rise up every time it came, but this day I felt insecure and shaky, because I knew she would be there. She would be following me with her glare, reminding me that maybe I'm not the one for Ludwig. 

We ran act one twice, and Ludwig kept close to me. (Glad we didn't run act two, because that's when the warrior and the queen kiss) 

Natahsha didn't speak to either of us but she did keep her eye on Lud. I was more than ready to leave when rehearsal ended, but Luddy got up on center stage, and the spotlight was shinning on him. I was taken back by how hot he looked in that light, but then shook out of it and questioned why he was there.

Lud: He... hello. Before you all leave I would like to recite a self made poem.......its dedicated to some one very special to me and I wanted to say it here before saying it intimately to... said person.

The rest of the actors agreed to listen, and I was intrigued, but Natasha looked confused.

Lud: *clears throat*

Yes, I'm in love with   
Someone  
Someone who makes   
My days brighter,   
Someone who makes my heart run faster than the speed of light.  
...Yes, I'm in love with someone.  
Someone who knows exactly how to make me show who I truly am. Someone who lets me know that I'm not alone.  
... Yes, I'm in love with someone.  
Someone who I'm incredibly grateful to have met in this lifetime. Someone who has this beautiful energy in everything they do.  
...Yes, I'm in love with someone...and that someone is You. 

Person A: Awwww Ludwig that was so sweet, She must be a lucky girl.

Person B: Dude, that chick has turned you soft, you really must be hooked.

Person A: *directed towards person B* Oh shut it you, there's nothing wrong with being in love.

I was on the verge of happy tears. The others didn't know who Luddy's poem was about, but of course I knew it was about me. I couldn't believe he actually wrote that for me, and it showed on Natasha's face that she was shocked and mad, but who cared. 

After everyone had left, Nat being the first one to storm off, I placed kisses all over Luddy's face. 

Feli: Thank you! I love you so much.

Lud: Do you feel better?

Feli: Yes, I really do....

At that moment, I was looking for someway to thank him, and a naughty thought came into my mind.

Feli: Luddy, your apartment is empty right?

Luddy: *completely oblivious* yea why?

Feli: *winks* Can I come over right now?

Luddy: Sure, that would be nice.

Man I knew he was still oblivious as heck, but I was going to show him exactly what I meant when we got to his place, because what he did for me deserved a reward.


	21. You deserved this reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez...  
> ..  
> ....... you're about to witness my first ever attempt at a smut scene.......

*Ludwig's POV* 

Feli seemed very happy with my poem, and I guess he wanted to celebrate, because he wanted to come to my place right away.

On our way, I couldn't help but notice that He looked devilish, which caused my heart to throb.

Ludwig: Feli, is everything alright?

He replied with a simple "yes" but something in the way he said it was confusing. The rest of the walk was quiet, but then... we got into the apartment.

I went in first, took my jacket off, and was beginning to ask him if he wanted anything to drink when I heard the door slam. Getting mad I turned around only to be frozen with the sight of a devilishly smirking boy heading towards me. 

Once he got to me, his fingers started to trace my chest very smoothly,while lust was written in his eyes. I was stuttering his name "Fe- Feli?",but was stopped with a hungry and passionate kiss. When he parted our lips he got on his tip toes to whisper seductively into my ear, "shh, I'm going to do what I want with you....think of it as your reward." 

I couldn't move, I was scared of doing this, but I also knew I couldn't stop it because I was intrigued with what exactly he was planning. Feliciano started to nibble at my ear, then traced his soft pink lips down my jawline and neck, moving his hands closer to my waistband. Before he went any further he stopped, I grunted in discontent. "Oh don't worry, I'm far from done with you." 

Somehow those words made my body heat up. As he pulled me into my room, and shut the door he started to give me commands.

*third person POV*

"Lay down!" Feliciano said in a commanding tone, and Ludwig did as he was told, with a slightly confused but aroused face. The smaller boy walked slowly towards him while unbuttoning his shirt and straddled his boyfriend, pinning his hands down. Feli attacked him with hungry, lustful kisses. Ludwig was shocked at how well he was kissing, he felt his tongue slip in and explore every bit of his mouth. When the two tongues intertwined a moan was let out by both males. 

Gently Feliciano led one of Ludwig's hands down his chest and with a sexy voice said, "I want you to feel me luddy." the muscular blond wanted to take control but he wasn't given the permission, Feli was in charge and Ludwig knew it. When his hand reached Feliciano's waist, the blond instantly felt nervous, he saw the bulge in his boyfriend's pants, and he wanted to touch it so badly but the hand that was guiding his had stopped for a second. But after a moment he was given a smirk, and was kissed once more. Somewhere along the kiss, Luddy's hand was placed on the erection. 

When Feliciano noticed that his love wasn't doing anything with it, he had to help him out and make him squeeze it. "Nghn, Lud- Ludy like this" Suddenly Ludwig lost self control when he heard him moan out his name like that and started to squeeze the boy's erection harder and faster until all that was heard in the room were the desperate moans of pleasure from the smaller male's sweet pink lips.

"I- I'm going t-to cum!" and with that Ludwig ripped off Feli's pants and boxers, "Well you can't have these on then." but before Ludwig could finish rubbing him out, he was stopped. "No, Ludwig this is your reward..." The brunette pushed the tall male onto his back once more and slid his hand under his pants and boxers. 

It was a beautiful sight for Ludwig. Everything about that picture was pleasurably arousing and perfect. The messy brown hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, the unbuttoned shirt that was slipping off one shoulder, exposing the delicious collarbone he wanted to suck on. Then there was the exposed lower half, with an erection that was filled with fluid begging to be released. And finally, his boyfriend's eyes are what caught his attention most, his lustful lewd eyes that were staring at him with hunger while his hand was hard at work pumping his hard on.

Ludwig could only grunt and moan with the sweet pleasure he was feeling. Then he felt his own articles of clothing being removed from him. 

"Luddy, I want you to watch me" The small male was crouched down on all fours positioned at the tip of Ludwig's erection. The blond could see that fine ass, and watched intently as little cute lips nibbled at his tip. He felt a tongue encircle his whole head, and in a moment his length disappeared into that succulent mouth. While Feli bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, fast and hard, Ludwig ran his fingers through his brown locks and helped him pump faster. Feliciano slowed down his pace and sucked roughly, moaning while doing so, sending vibrations all over Ludwig's spine. The ecstasy that he felt was just too much that he came with a grunt into his boyfriend's mouth. He immediately started to apologize but was shushed. Lud felt bad for feeling aroused at the sight of the small male swallowing all his fluid, but He licked his lips and pounced on the boy, lapping up all his exposed, tan, soft skin until he reached the bottom and began to suck him off too. Feli moaned again and again with his feet wrapped up around Ludwig's neck, grabbing the bed sheets as hard as he could. His back arched at every intense heated sensation he felt in his body. 

"Nghnnnn!" Feliciano came, and Ludwig licked it all up slowly. He didn't know what to do at that moment, he had never been with a male, and didn't want to hurt him, but he did want to see it through the end. Feliciano noticed and guided his hand again, leading it to his entrance. He was still panting when he said, "Here Luddy, you have to stretch me out, but first..." He led Ludwig's fingers to his mouth where he coated them with saliva seductively, "Now" 

The small brunette opened his legs wide apart with the purpose of giving his boyfriend a clear picture. Ludwig was still very nervous as his heart was beating so fast with mixed emotions. He bent down and softly kissed the boy's inner thigh, "tell me if I hurt you" Feli could see the sincereness in his eyes which warmed his heart and made him feel protected. 

Ludwig slowly pushed in one finger...then two...until suddenly he was pumping three fingers in and out of Feliciano. He earned a lot of sweet sounds from him.

"Oh please Luddy, just put it in already!" in that moment something snapped, and he entered himself into the pleading boy's round and soft ass. He grabbed onto his legs for leverage and thrusted again and again, until both males were lost with the sounds of pleasure, and the feelings of hot sweaty bodies connecting with every slap, with every caress, and with every lustful kiss between plump lips. 

Finally the ecstasy hit its point, and they both reached their climax once again... And there they were panting, and sticky, holding each other. They felt at bliss and peaceful, Feli felt extremely happy he got to do it with the person he loved so much, and felt even happier when ludwig said, "Thank you for my reward"


	22. Keep me a secret

*Feli's POV*

I ended up spending the night, and in the morning we were woken up by Luddy's mom barging in through the door.

Lud's mom: LUDWIG YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL GET U-

We both forgot to set the alarm, and his mom walked in on us cuddling .... Naked.

Lud: MEIN GOTT MOTHER ..this... This is not what it looks like, this is just how we sleep, the cuddling was an accident!

Lud's mom: um, well *slowly backing away* you two need to hurry up and get to school. 

With that she left the room in a hurry, I turned to look at Luddy with worry in my eyes, not because I didn't want his mother to know we were together, if it were up to me we would have told her already, but because he didn't want her to know yet.

Lud: That was close, I'm sorry Feli but I just need more time to tell her.

Feli: I understand 

We then got up and got dressed for school, by the time we left Luddy's mom had already gone to work. The rest of the day was pretty normal, until rehearsals came.

We only had two weeks left until the play debut, and I wasn't looking forward to my boyfriend kissing that hag called Natasha. All this time they hadn't kissed for real in rehearsal because it would be more dramatic and natural when the show was actually performed. However I did get comfort knowing that it was only acting at least, because he loves me and not her. 

*at rehearsal* 

Natasha came up to me and Luddy while people were rehearsing a side scene on stage.

Nat: *whisper* Well I see no one seems to know about you two yet.

Feli: We don't have time for you, you hag.

Nat: What? I'm not doing anything, I'm simply just wondering if Lud has told anyone of you two, like maybe his mother?

Lud: That is non of your business Natasha.

Nat: Maybe it isn't, but you know silly little love poems won't hold you two together forever.

Feli: What are you trying to say! He loves me and you know that very DAMN WELL.

I accidentally yelled the last part and was shushed by Alfred and Lilly on stage. 

Nat: *chuckles a bit* You're getting mad because you know I'm right..... Anyways Lud I can't wait to kiss you on the actual day of the play.

Lud: Don't make me throw up 

With that she left and we didn't speak about it at all for the rest of the time. My mind was running circles again. I've been understanding of him, giving him time to prepare in order to tell his mom, hut what if he doesn't want to. 

I'm his outlet for now. I'm higher than acting, but he wanted to keep acting a secret, does he want to keep me secret too?


	23. I'm waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I find it funny this chapter is called that because everybody was waiting for me to update too and I just...... never did after this....
> 
> ... welp....  
> ......maybe I'll finish

Feli's POV:

My home life was just getting to be too much. My parents were consistently worried about my brother Lovino, and since I was under their roof they concluded that I was fine with just that, they thought I was fine without their attention towards me. I already felt like shit, and now no matter how hard I tried to not take Natasha's words seriously... I couldn't help it. 

The next day at school I tried to act as my usual self around Luddy. We did our normal routine of walking each other to classes and eating lunch together. But, everytime he would try to kiss me when no one was looking, I would convert them into tiny pecks. It's not that I didn't want to kiss him in school, I really really did, but I wanted more. I wanted to be able to show the whole school that he was mine. I wanted to hold his hand out in the open and not under a desk. I wanted people to know that his attention belonged to me.

I felt selfish for thinking that way because I knew I had to wait until he was completely ok with telling the world himself. But WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME NOW. We even had sex and yet he still feels the need to hide me from the world,hide us. 

I was trying my best to keep my feelings all together in order to protect him,but I snapped when something happened at his place...

Luddy took notice of my strange behavior over the past few days and invited me to spend the night one Saturday. I agreed thinking it would do me some good. At first everything was alright we were snuggling while watching a romance movie and had our fair share of kisses, some big some small. To his surprise his mom came home earlier, and when she entered we had to quickly take our hands off of each other. 

His mom: Darla said she could help out with my shift today because I seemed so exhausted... Oh hi Feliciano here keeping my Ludwig company I see. 

Feli: hello mam, we are watching a movie,care to join us (I thought it would be nice to spend time with his mother, but things turned out not according to how I planned)

Luddy: you don't have to if you don't want mother, it's ok if you want to go to bed after a long day.

His mom: Nonsense, I never get to spend time with you and I want to seize this opportunity. 

With that remark,she sat next to luddy and began to watch the movie with us. It was really awkward considering we were watching a love movie and I couldn't even put my hand anywhere near my boyfriend. 

*made up movie lines*  
Generic Girl: Look, I know I may not be the perfect little miss your mother wants but I love you and you love me!

Generic Boy: I know that, but ...

Generic Girl: well, if that's how it's going to be then I guess this is goodbye. 

The movie ended on that note and I was vigorously trying to wipe away my tears before anyone saw me. Luddy's mom turned to him and spoke.

His mom: Um I'm not sure why you two would pick such a movie to watch but, ludwig dear please tell me who you're dating even if you get someone you think I might disprove of. 

I felt there was hope in the words she said,but then she had to add.

His mom: If it is a girl you are truly in love with then I will understand. Just don't bring in a boy please, not that there's anything wrong with people who like the same sex I just don't see my son that way.

That was the moment I knew that any chances there were of him telling her that I was his boyfriend any time soon had been destroyed right then and there. That meant that we would still have to go around each day hiding our love for each other. I'm waiting, and I've been waiting ... Can I still wait?


End file.
